bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
BloodRayne
This wiki is about the Dhampir Rayne and a vampire slayer named Mia working together and fighting supernatural forces. Welcome to the BloodRayne & Mia, the Vampire Slayer Wiki This wiki is about the dhampir Rayne and a vampire Slayer named Mia, who also hunt unnatural forces and supernatural creatures with Nigel, Mia's watcher, Sidney, a very intelligent human girl, and Oracle, their own personal guardian angel. Together, they travel and crisscross all over the world hunting vampires, other monsters, ghosts, demons, and other supernatural creatures. Characters Main Characters *'Rayne Van Helsing' is the titular character along with Mia and a powerful Dhampir (half-human, half-vampire) born in the year 1727. She is the creation of the Original Vampire Dracula and the daughter of a man named Alexander and a woman named Christina Van Helsing, who was killed by the Nazi Vampire lord Kagan. She has spent practically her whole 300 year life not only fighting other supernatural creatures, but also looking for that vampire and she eventually killed him. Now in the present, she now kills any vampire that crosses her path and is also on the hunt for Dracula. *'Mia Salvatore' is the titular character along with Rayne and is "The Slayer", one in a long line of young girls chosen by fate to battle supernatural forces.The Slayer has no jurisdiction over human crime. This calling mystically endows her with a limited degree of clairvoyance, usually in the form of prophetic dreams, as well as dramatically increased physical attributes. There traditionally has been only one Slayer alive at any given moment, with a new one called upon the event of her death. Mia is the most powerful and successful Vampire Slayer of all time. She is partnered with Rayne and works with her in hunting supernatural creatures. *'Oracle', also known as The Original Angel, is a supremely powerful Seraphim Angel who was the very first angel ever created and the first creation of his father, God Himself. He was the trainer of the Heavenly Host before he ran away from Heaven. And he is also Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel's own personal guardian angel, as well as Rayne's oldest friend, and helps them with hunting supernatural creatures, even if it is, from time to time, his own siblings. Whilst he still helps them when he can, he currently resides in Heaven after not going back for 200,000 years. *'Sidney Devereaux' is a young, normal human woman who is caring, kind, very sympathetic, understanding, and highly intelligent. Sidney is known as "the brains" of the group. *'Nigel Rodgers' is a British elder hunter and is also Mia's own Watcher, whose job is to train Slayers. Nigel researches the supernatural creatures that the team must face, offers insights into their origins, and advice on how to kill them. Throughout the series, he also is a father-figure to Mia. Recurring Characters Angels Spiritual, holy righteous, celestial beings created by God Himself. They are all siblings to one another. *'Annael' is one of the many angels of Heaven who eventually becomes Oracle's protege. *'Ariel' is one of the seven archangels. The third oldest archangel, she is the big sister of the archangels, which are the second highest order of angels, which makes Ariel the oldest female angel in existence. After she was given and order she didn't believe in, Ariel took out her grace, became a human with the powers of telepathy and longevity, and spent 2,000 years on earth. When the angels found and started hunting her, she was given her grace back by her eldest brother, Oracle. *'Camael' is the current leader of the Powers, the fourth order of angels, whose job is to keep other angels in line and order. He was also Ariel's protege. *'Gabriel' is the youngest of the seven archangels. After wanting nothing more than to live among humans, Gabriel seized the opportunity after he killed Dracula and has been living on Earth for 10,000 years. *'Gadreel' is an angel who was assigned to guard the Garden of Eden, but was disgraced when Lucifer got in, which God and angels regarded as his fault. As pnuishment, Gadreel was locked up in Heaven's deepest dungeon and heavily tortured for his failure, but was released when Oracle came to him and gave him s second chance. *'Lucifer', also known as Satan or The Devil, is the second oldest archangel and the first fallen angel. He is described as the 'father' and god of the demons, the one who gave them their form and purpose. He was originally the greatest and most beautiful angel of Heaven, but grew prideful and rebellious after the creation of humanity. After God ordered angels to bow down to the humans, Lucifer refused God's decree to love humans more than him and led a rebellion of angels against him but failed at overthrowing God. Not only did he rebel because he recognized that humans were flawed, but because he was no longer their father's favorite son. For his punishment, as a result, Luciufer and his army were both cast out of Heaven and into Hell by Michael. After cursing the Earth with evil, Lucifer was then cast into Hell and became known as Satan. *'Michael' is the eldest and most powerful Archangel of God. When Lucifer refused God's command to bow before humanity, he turned to Michael for support, but was refused. On God's command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. *'Raphael' is the sixth created archangel and is known as God's strongest healer. *'Samandriel' is an angel who seems to hold humanity in higher regard than most angels and appears to hold Oracle in great regard as well. *'Sariel' is the fifth oldest archangel and the second female archangel. She is described as a "cool", "mysterious", and "polished" angel who commands a garrison in an area of Heaven unknown to many angels, eventually revealed to be "Heaven's intelligence division," a group tasked with secretly brainwashing angels and altering their memories to keep them both in-line with Heaven's orders and oblivious to the truth of their actions and goals. *'Uriel' is the fourth oldest and middle child of the archangels who utilizes force and destruction to fulfill his various orders from Heaven. Uriel's lack of regard for humanity often leads to tension with series protagonists Rayne Van Helsing, Mia Salvatore, Sidney Devereaux, and Nigel, and even with his fellow angels Oracle and Ariel. *'Zechariah', or also called Zach for short, is a high-ranking Cherub who leads the Cherubim and is just under the archangels. Demons Malevolent, spiritual, bat-like entities who serve Lucifer. *'Lilith' is an extremely powerful greater demon who is the oldest and most powerful demon in Hell. *'Aloastair' is another powerful greater demon who tortures souls in Hell *'Azazel' was a powerful greater demon who was the tyrannical leader of an army of demons. *'Abbaddon' is the last remaining Knight of Hell, a class of incredibly powerful demons hand-picked by Lucifer himself who were among the first of their kind *'Astraroth' another powerful greater demon. Other Supernatural Creatures Vampires Immortal, blood-sucking supernatural demon-like monsters that feed off humans and grow more powerful with time. *'Dracula' is known as The Original Vampire which makes him the oldest and most powerful vampire in creation. *'Kagan' is a powerful vampire lord. *'Mina Murray' Other Supernatural Beings *'Death' is the eldest and most powerful horseman, a supremely powerful known as the Grimm Reaper or the Pale Horseman. He states that he is as old or older than God Himself. Entire Series Season 1 In 2002, Mia was a little, 7-year-old girl living a adopted but normal family in San Francisco, California but one night a powerful, female vampire named Sage killed Mia's adopted parents for an unknown reason. Over the next 10 to almost 15 years, Mia becomes a vampire slayer, a young woman chosen to hunt down supernatural beings, while also looking for the demon that killed her parents and the means to kill it. With her is her British watcher Nigel, who's job is to train her and tell her what she is up against and how to defeat them. However, in 2015, she meets Rayne, a powerful vampire/human hybrid called a Dhampir, in Rome while hunting a group of vampires. Along the way, a human victim named Sidney, a very intelligent girl, is taken by the group of vampires who may have a lead on the vampire that killed Mia's parents. While Rayne is hunting a vampire lord Kagan, she decides to abandon the mission and help Mia. And together Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel are travelling all over the world to stop supernatural forces and save people. *'Supernatural Pilot:' When the vampire Slayer Mia and her watcher Nigel travel across the world to Rome to stop a gang of vampires, the come across a Dhampir, half-human/half-vampire hybrid, named Rayne, who is hunting a powerful vampire lord named Kagan. *'Supernatural Pilot - Part 2: BloodRayne and Mia, the Vampire Slayer:' As they save the life of a highly intelligent human named Sidney and save her from a group of vampires, Rayne abandons her missin to kill the powerful vampire lord named Kagan and help Mia and Nigel save Sidney. *'If the Shift Fits:' Rayne and Mia battle a shapesifting supernatural creature in the sewers of New Orleans. *'I've Got no Soul, but I Still have a Spirit:' Since Sidney is still being introduced to the Supernatural, an old friend of Nigel's is holding a dance at a mansion in a few days but the mansion is haunted by a ghost and calls him in to deal with a ghost haunting the mansion. *'Which Witch is the Bitch:' Upon arriving in New York city, a warlock friend of Raynes comes to her for help because a powerful wicked witch is using shapeshifting abilities to hide among other witches and steel their powers. *'Kagan Returns:' When the powerful vampire lord Kagan arrives in Los Angeles, the team head there to stop him from making more and more vampires within the police force, mayor’s office, and other higher-up places. *'A Monster's nick of the Woods:' On a little camping trip in the woods of Montana, a group of photographers encounter a cannibalistic creature called a Wendigo. The team arrives to find it and stop it. *'Dead, Dead, and Deader:' When Zombies start rising from their graves in Alaska, Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel travel to deal with it before it spreads all over the world. *'Kagan lets the Walkers of Skin Out:' When the gang has killed a group of vampires in Portland, they eventually come across a species of supernatural animals called Skinwalkers and learn that they have been sent to kill them by Kagan. *'Mirror...Mirror; Bloody Mary!!:' In the city of Ohio, the Bloody Mary legend comes to life when Mary herself has taken victims and the group must stop her. *'Jeepers...It's a Reaper:' When a faithful healer in Montana has a mysterious ability, Rayne discovers he is using a reaper for the healing. *'Rayne and Mia vs. Kagan:' Not sure if they can stop him with their combined efforts when Kagan returns with more power, Rayne takes Mia, Sidney, and Nigel to her oldest friend to seek help. Season 2 Over a year has gone by since Rayne killed her mother's murderer, the powerful vampire lord Kagan. But now, Kagan's villainous maker, a very old and powerful female vampire named Eve (the vampire that killed Mia's parents over 15 years ago) has awoken due to Kagan's death and now seeks revenge on the ones who killed him. One by one, while Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel still work on normal cases (including ones with Werewolves), Eve shakes our heroes to their very core and after learning everything about them, she tries to bring them down, except for one: Rayne's oldest friend Oracle, who apparently turns out to be an actual Angel of the Lord God Himself. While fighting against Eve, the Alpha Elder Vampires, the oldest, first-existing, and most powerful vampires in the world, have come to find her, and Eve had also awoken to awaken their maker, who is a famous book villain who turns out more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible, even from his book and comic counterparts. *'The Awakening:' A year after killing Kagan, a much older, stronger, faster, and more powerful female vampire awakens and seeks to destroy the group who murdered Kagan. *'The Lycanthrope:' In Chicago, Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel deal with a werewolf case. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse